


It Started With A Cough

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	It Started With A Cough

It had started with the cough. It wasn’t a regular cough. Blood came with it. A lot of blood. That much blood is never a good thing. Jared had immediately taken you to the hospital. You were both terrified about what they were going to tell you. He held your hand tight when the doctor gave you the news. He had held you to him, rocking you gently as you cried together. You were sick. Really sick. There wasn’t much they could do. You could only sit helplessly as you died. No. You could enjoy the time you had left. So you did. You mended your relationships with your family. You contacted old friends. And most importantly, you showed Jared how much you loved him. God did you love that man. You could tell that it hurt him to know that he couldn’t do anything to save you. So you let him do the little things. He stopped working for the last few months of your time. He treated you like a queen. He made you feel loved. You couldn’t have asked for more. The day arrived far faster than either of you wanted. But for all your praying and wishing, there you lay in that hospital bed with only Jared and your mother beside you.   
“Jared…”  
Your voice was quiet. You shakily slid an envelope toward him.   
“Open it when...when I’m gone.”  
“No, please Y/N. I can’t be alone right now. Please don’t leave me.”  
“I’m not leaving you. Ever. I’ll always be here.”  
You smiled weakly, placing a pale hand over his heart.   
“I love you so much Jared Padalecki.”  
Tears streamed down his cheeks.   
“I love you. So, so much Y/N.”  
“Hold my hand.”  
He did. He held it and he cried. The monitor stopped it’s periodic beeping. One awful beep replaced it, seeming to continue forever.


End file.
